The Penpal Letter
by Bashoulover
Summary: A letter sent to the Akatsuki from the crazy girl that Tobi now calls a friend. How in the world did sir-leader allow this? Easy, the old letters are now the firewood. warning: OC-ness,a little bit of OOC and spoilers to who ever never got to shippuden.


I live!!

Meh...for those who have read my first story, Disneyland with the Akatsuki, I decided to add a letter. In chapter 5 of the story Tobi and Annie swapped addresses and I thought it would be nice if I showed one of the letters Annie sent to the Akatsuki.

key: "**Rawr**" White side of Zetsu

"_**Rawr**_" Dark side of Zetsu

"i do not type lyke dis" Talking

'_I type like__ this_' Thinking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, the characters, the storyline, or the world. I also do not own anything else stated in this except my OC and her family and friends.

* * *

Tobi ran through the halls of the base with a cheerful aura surrounding him. In his hand was a package just sent by Annie. He didn't wait to go show Deidara-sempai. '_He will be so excited!_' Tobi thought as he burst open the doors to the living room. The room was dark, to best keep Sir-Leader-Sir's identity on the low, and had a few candles burning near the stairs so no one would break a hip (mainly Hidan). A fireplace was set against the rocky wall and next to it was a gigantic pile of letters that were from Annie. Kakuzu was a cheap monkey of a man and wasn't going to buy firewood when winter would arrive, so he thought that it was a waste of space for Tobi to keep all of the letters and when a new letter came he took the recent one and it joined the pile of doom. A hop, skip and a dodge from a bloody kunai, Tobi was in front of his most favorite person in the whole wide world. Poor, poor Deidara just couldn't get the hyper ninja to stay away for more than five feet. "what is it now, HM?!" Oh yeah, annoyance in his voice was definitely an ignored thing at the hideout.

"Tobi just received a letter from Annie! That means Tobi is a good boy!"

All Deidara saw was a white piece of paper sticking right in front of his face. Well, if he focused a bit more he could see the remains of a dead fly Annie defeated in a mortal combat fight to keep her attention to a English paper that was due that next day. (procrastination rocks! Yeah!) He pushed Tobi's arm back a little and finally saw a very bad handwritten letter to the Akatsuki. '_Sasori had better handwriting than this...hm_.'

A tentacle thread swiped the letter from Tobi's hand and was soon in the hands of the great and greedy Kakuzu. He read through the letter and then carelessly tossed it to the ground. Tobi slowly dived for it and just barely...missed it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Tobi in a most dramatic cry of despair (wow, I'm having fun with this...a bit too much. Oh well.)

While Tobi was crying his poor little eyes out for the sake of the letter, the female member of the group, Konan, picked up the letter and started reading. She never went to the theme park, therefore never knowing who this...Annie child was. Of course, hearing the stories of the way she destroyed the park she was surprised Sir-Leader didn't ask the kid if she wanted to join the Akatsuki. '_It would have prevented Tobi from joining...how in world of flying pig-monkeys did he become a ninja anyway?_' She then noticed a brown box laying next to Zetsu. Picking it up, she quickly opened it up with her paper ninja skillz. A video, a blanket and ...a bag of cotton candy?

The female put down the box and left the room. she was surrounded by quackjobs. Zetsu noticed the letter and picked it up. It read:

Dear Tobi and Akatsuki,

I miss you Tobi! I want to go back to Disneyland so much, but my dad is like "not in this lifetime you aren't". I was really surprised to hear that Kisame never saw Jaws. So I hope you guys have a TV set because I sent a copy of it in there. I also sent a blanket too, because I know Deidara is going to make you watch it. Also, since I've noticed the sugary drool stains on the letters you've sent to me, I'm guessing that Itachi was being forced to watch someone eat cotton candy. That nice bag of it is for him, so tell him no more on the drool please?

Any ways, how is it being a member of the Akatsuki? Is Deidara taking it well about the whole Sasori-danna shebang? I'm glad you found the one-tailed demon, and was able to successfully seal it in that giant rock you've been telling me about. Were you part of the group then or did you join later?

I have go now, dad wants me to finish painting the house and go find a job so I can repay for the damages I have done to the greatest park ever. Oh! And please ignore the fly guts spread all over the back of this letter. The fly insulted my way of writing, well typing, an English paper about world domination. My teachers still don't believe me when I told them that I met an evil organization. One of them even mocked me and ask, "an evil petting zoo organization?" Shouldn't Dr. Evil be allowed to sue the man? Oh! and before I forget, please tell Kakuzu that the whole bounty on my head is gone, since the people who put it up are gone.

Love, Peace, and Holy Morsels of a Grapefruit,

Annie the girl who is in a deep pool of pudding trouble.

Zetsu could not believe that whole piece of gingerbread leftovers. Tobi was giving away information about the Akatsuki?! Both sides of him frowned and looked over to where the hyper ninja was. Deidara was attempting to suffocate him again and Tobi was apologizing for whatever small, stupid thing he did to piss off the artist. " **Tobi**."

The ninja looked up to his recently-was-teacher and waited for help. Zetsu inwardly grinned at what the response would be when he was going to punish him. "_**Tobi is a very, very bad boy**_."

Fin.

* * *

Blah, I'm too lazy to write more so you should figure out what Tobi's reaction would be. And to all those perverts who thought that last line was a Zetsu/Tobi pairing...you should be ashamed.

I hope this is good enough for a little catchup on what little work I have done for the prequel...i don't know...well, tell me what you think! I like to know what needs improvement and any grammar/vocabulary errors I have done.

Also, to those who actually read this, I do know who the "leader" of the organization is. You should have been able to figure that out by my little paragraph of Konan.

Thank you to anyone who reads my fanfics, reviews, and/or puts me on their alert/ favorite list!


End file.
